


How Romantic

by LetsgoRavendors



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorry guys, University AU?, another fluff, but at least its finished, but enjoy! Ig, choni, idk how tags work, idk why i wrote this, it doesn’t take place in riverdale, i’m new at this, this is like my only fic of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Of all the ways Toni imagined getting a date, hitting someone in the head with a football was definitely not one of them.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	How Romantic

As if Toni wasn’t already having a stressful day, this was the icing on the cake.

Fangs and Sweet Pea had managed to drag her out of her dorm and instead of studying for her biochemistry test, she was now the judge of a stupid who-can-throw-a-football-the-best competition. 

Toni had rolled her eyes, but, nevertheless, slumped down onto the grass and watched her two idiotic friends. It was boring, and Toni quickly resorted to doing a Quizlet on her phone, yelling out half-hearted, random phrases like “do it better” “keep your arms up” or “pretty good” whenever she thought appropriate.

“Toni, c’mon!” Fangs had objected, seeing how detached the pink-haired girl was. Toni looked up just in time to catch the football Sweet Pea had thrown at her to get her attention.

“Hey!” She yelled back, disapprovingly. Sweet Pea shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

“Just throw it back!” Fangs called, holding his arms up ready to catch it.

Toni’s eyes rolled again, but she gripped the ball and tossed it, the ball spiraling nicely.

The pink-haired girl was about to congratulate herself on the throw until she watched Fangs try to jump for the ball, only to come a few inches short of catching it. Apparently, she had thrown it too high and Toni could only watch in horror as the football glided through the air, straight into a girl walking across the quad.

Her eyes grew as Toni watched the girl with vibrant red hair stumble to the ground. After her moment of shock wore of, she fexchanged a wide-eyed glance with her friend, then jogged forward.

While running towards the poor girl, the Serpent couldn’t help but consider the insane odds of hitting a person with such precision. 

“I am so sorry, are—are you okay?” Toni questioned, concern in her tone as she knelt down next to the woman.

Though she didn’t know this person, she could make an educated guess that she was a Blossom. The bright red hair and jacket were a dead giveaways. The university she attended was big, but the Blossom name that was known throughout the town was even bigger. 

The woman on the ground groaned softly, ignoring Toni’s offering to help her up, and instead propped her body up onto her arm, the opposite hand was rubbing the spot on her head that the football had hit.

“Holy shit, you hit a Blossom.” Fangs muttered, and Toni turned, giving him a warning glare and a quiet hush. Unfortunately, he had said that loud enough for the woman to hear.

“I take it you know who I am then; Cheryl Blossom, daughter of Penelope Blossom, who I’m sure I don’t have to remind you is the Dean of this University.”

“Damn.” Fangs added and Toni turned around again, mouthing for his to “shut up”. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to throw a football at you—“

“Not just at me, Serpent—“ she hissed. Evidently, she had noted the matching leather jackets the three of them wore, “That football collided with my skull and I’m lucky if I don’t end up with a concussion or permanent brain damage.” 

“It was an accident, are you okay?” It was getting progressively harder to feel bad for Cheryl as she made no effort to hide her dramatics. Still, Toni tried to keep a level tone, she couldn’t really tell off a person she just hit with a football, could she? She really wanted too, though.

“For your sake, I hope so.” The redhead spat and Toni—perhaps at the wrong moment—caught herself thinking that Cheryl looked good in that fire engine red leather jacket. Pushing that thought out of her mind, Toni began to stand, offering her arm out to help the other women up.

Cheryl glared at the hand like it had personally offended her before swatting it away and somehow elegantly stumbling to her feet. Toni figured only Cheryl Blossom could make clumsiness look so graceful. Now she was the one looking down on Toni—before she was only doing it figuratively—and her black suede heels were a boost she didn’t need.

The redhead dusted the non-existent dirt off her dark-washed jeans and dramatically flipped her hair onto her other shoulder. Toni watched the action and stared perhaps a moment too long at Cheryl’s gorgeous locks. If the Blossom girl noticed, she didn’t say anything, but Toni had a feeling she’d seen her stare since there was a trace of something resembling triumph on her face.

“If I’ve sustained any injuries, you’ll be hearing from me and my lawyer _and_ paying for any trauma caused.” Toni wondered if Cheryl was any more pissed off, would there be steam billowing from her ears like in the cartoons? Would her head would explode?

“I don’t think you need to sue me over a football.” The pink-haired girl added, stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket. “Your family has plenty of money, anyways.”

Cheryl glared at Toni’s comment but otherwise ignored it. “Give me your contact information, I don’t want to track you down if and/or when I have to bill you.” 

The serpent girl sighed and grabbed her phone from her back pocket handing it to the redhead. Cheryl thrust her phone into Toni’s hands, already unlocked to the contact screen, and typed in her name and number.

Once phones were returned to their proper owners, Cheryl glanced down at hers. “See you around, Toni Topaz.” And strode away, across the quad. 

Toni couldn’t stop herself from watching Cheryl’s hips and hair swish back-and-forth. Even though this women had been a pain in her ass, she again couldn’t help but be a little awestruck.

The pink-haired girl finally turned back to her friends who—also hadn’t helped her at all during that ordeal—looked somehow smug.

“Thanks for the help, guys.” Toni chided, giving them both a glare but that just made the smirks on their faces grow.

“So... When’s the wedding?” Sweet Pea questioned, a teasing smile could be heard in his voice.

“Shut up,” Toni grumbled, not in the mood for being taunted, and she walked off, making her way back to her dorm.

— — —

Toni sat at her desk, papers, and notebooks scattered across it as she dragged a highlighter across some important text. 

So focused on studying, she almost jumped at the sound of her phone buzzing and picked it up to find a message from her newly added contact Cheryl Blossom. 

She expected it to be a bill for any damage she had caused but instead, it read; “Lunch tomorrow, 2 pm @ Pop’s ;)”

And Toni couldn’t help but let her lips fly up into a smile. She had to give it to Cheryl, that was pretty fucking smooth.

Maybe Sweet Pea wasn’t that far off with his remark.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you read it! Thanks! :D
> 
> This is my first and probably last Choni fic, but I wrote this one a while ago and thought why not post it? 
> 
> I hoped you liked it :)


End file.
